His Grace Suffolk, Alas My Love James
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: An alternative universe story about the Tudors. Original Characters. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

His Grace Suffolk, Alas My Love James

**An alternative universe story about the Tudors. Instead of Charles Brandon being the Duke of Suffolk, it is James Rowe, a close friend and advisor to the King. When he meets Matilda Beauchamp, a raven haired maiden of 20, Marquess of Westminster, cousin to the King and newly returned from France, he is enchanted by her. His Majesty declares that no man, whether noble or otherwise, no matter how powerful they are, are permitted to make her his mistress, for her virtue must remain intact. And so the King must find her a husband. As he searches for noble men appropriate for her hand, he notices a blossoming romance between his cousin and friend.**

Chapter 1:

The French Court was buzzing with people, women dressed to the nines with their intricate outfits trimmed with luxurious fabrics and jewels, the men strong and proud in their chemises, doublets and jerkins of similar grandeur. In the centre, dancing was taking place, in time to the jubilant sounds of the music from the band to the side.

At the helm of it all, on their thrones, sat the French King and Queen, smiling at the buoyancy of the smiles on their subjects faces as they danced and interacted with each other.

Weaving through the crowd as she danced was Matilda Beauchamp. She carried herself with an element of grace and serenity, her face a picture to look upon. Pale, English Rose skin tone accompanied her intense blue eyes that punctured your soul, the raven tresses that men longed to run their hands through and a smile that would never leave a memory.

The music changed once more, and Matilda found herself dancing with a new partner; one Francois D'Arques.

'Bonjour mon amour, c'est un plaisir pour danser avec vous ce soir,' he said, bowing to her. (_Hello my love, it is a pleasure to dance with you this evening_)

'Bon monsieur du soir, et merci beaucoup,' she replied, her French seamless, bowing also to him. _(Good evening sir, and thank you very much)_

As they danced, Matilda felt Francois' body ease closer to hers, and so for every movement he made towards her, she manoeuvred so that they were once again a comfortable distance apart.

'Il y a un problème ?' asked Francois, tilting his head to look at her. _(Is there a problem?)_

'Oui votre grâce, vous dansiez aussi près de moi et je me suis senti inconfortable,' she replied, keeping eye contact with him. _(Yes your grace, you were dancing too close to me and I felt uncomfortable)_

'Je suis désolé, mais vous êtes une jeune fille attrayante. Il me plairait fort si vous êtes devenu ma maîtresse,' he replied. _(I am sorry, but you are an attractive maiden. It would please me greatly if you became my mistress.)_

'Je ne peux pas faire cette votre grâce. Je garderai ma virginité jusqu' au mariage, je garderai mon honneur. C'est une promesse que j'ai faite à me et à mon cousin, le Roi d'Angleterre,' she replied, still dancing with him as she spoke. _(I cannot do that your grace. I will keep my virginity until marriage, I will keep my honour. It is a promise I made to myself and to my cousin, the King of England.)_

'Je comprends,' he replied, raising up his hands in defeat. _(I understand.)_

'Je dois vous partir maintenant votre grâce, je dois jouer le violon avec les musiciens,' she replied, bowing to him and turning to leave. _(I must leave you now your grace, I am due to play the fiddle with the musicians.)_

She left the crowd of people on the dance floor and took up her place by the musicians, where her prized fiddle sat before her. As the song came to a close, Matilda picked up her fiddle and began to play, leading the musicians into a jubilant melody of happiness and joy. The crowd continued to dance with a picked up pace. Matilda was enjoying this immensely, because the smile never left her face as she played. She was in her element.

Matilda spent the rest of the night intermittently playing, dancing and speaking with her friends at the Court of the French King. As the party winded down to a close, she was summoned by a servant of the King's to meet His Majesty himself.

Slowing walking behind the servant, she was led into the King's reception room, where he met with visitors.

Curtseying low, she said, 'Votre Majesté. Vous avez souhaité me voir ?' _(Your Majesty. You wished to see me?)_

'Yes, Lady Matilda,' he replied in heavily accented English. 'I have received a letter from your cousin, the King of England, written in his own hand. He writes that he has missed your company, and believes that it is the time for you to join him at the English Court. He requests that you pack all of your things immediately and set off for England by noon tomorrow.'

'Thank you Your Majesty,' she said, curtseying once more. 'I shall be ready by noon tomorrow, as my cousin, His Majesty bids.'

'Merci Lady Matilda,' he replied. 'I would like you to know that it has been a great pleasure to have you at court.'

'Thank you Your Majesty,' she replied. 'I have enjoyed every moment of it.'

'And I admire your brazen spirit,' he said to her. 'You are probably one of the only women at court who has declined the proposition of becoming my mistress.'

'It is not that I do not love your Majesty,' she said quietly, bowing her head. 'It is that I am duty bound to keep my virtue and the promise that I made to myself and to my cousin, the King of England. I can gather that I have been invited to the English Court so that His Majesty may find a suitable husband for me as I will soon come of age.'

'I can understand that,' he replied honestly. 'It takes a lot of bravery to deny me what I want, but I understand. You will make a fine, true and honest wife to whichever man your cousin the King chooses for you.'

'Thank you Your Majesty,' she replied, curtseying once more.

He gestured for her to leave with a brief flick of the wrist. Curtseying once more, she left the room.

As soon as Matilda had left the room, she gave a huge smile. She would be returning to England, her homeland, her heart's desire, and would be joining her beloved cousin at court. Departing from the corridor, she headed to her chambers and began to assemble her items to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

His Grace Suffolk, Alas My Love James

**An alternative universe story about the Tudors. Instead of Charles Brandon being the Duke of Suffolk, it is James Rowe, a close friend and advisor to the King. When he meets Matilda Beauchamp, a raven haired maiden of 20, Marquess of Westminster, cousin to the King and newly returned from France, he is enchanted by her. His Majesty declares that no man, whether noble or otherwise, no matter how powerful they are, are permitted to make her his mistress, for her virtue must remain intact. And so the King must find her a husband. As he searches for noble men appropriate for her hand, he notices a blossoming romance between his cousin and friend.**

_Hey, I'm back from my holiday :)_

Chapter 2:

Matilda sat in the carriage pulled by majestic horses accompanied by her closest friend, Jane Longman, whom she had brought with her to France so they both could learn from the experience and become fully rounded young ladies. Their destination? London, where she would meet her cousin, King Henry and be reunited.

Her hands were unsteady as she grasped the necklace that hung around her neck. It had been a gift from her beloved Harry before they had set out for the French Court 2 years ago. The necklace was the finest piece of jewellery that Matilda owned. It was positively exquisite; solid gold and decorated with the most beautiful pearls and diamonds. Its purpose was to be simple, neutral and beautiful, making it match any outfit that Matilda owned. This made the necklace a continual presence around Matilda's neck, which is what it had become. Like a part of her.

And she found herself thinking back to the day that Harry gave it to her.

'_Oh Harry!' exclaimed Matilda in happiness as he presented her with the necklace. 'It's magnificent.'_

'_Nothing is too magnificent for you, dear cousin,' he replied, fastening the necklace around her neck. Holding the pendant in her hand, Matilda smiled._

'_Harry, you are too generous,' she said sincerely. 'It is such a beautiful gift, one I am not worthy of.'_

'_But you are!' he protested. 'Now, when you are away at the French Court, I will always be close to your heart.'_

'_A gift from you close to my heart will only intensify the love I have for you Harry, you'll always be in my heart and I shall miss you dearly,' she proclaimed._

'_And I you,' he replied. 'I have a few things to ask of you while you are away. Promises that you must keep.'_

'_Of course,' she replied._

'_Firstly, you must promise me that you'll behave like a good Christian, and pray every day,' he said._

'_As I do now?' she asked. 'The French Court shall not change that!'_

'_That's another promise you must keep,' he said. 'You must not allow the French to change you in a negative way. You have things to learn from them, but do not let their flaws become yours.'_

'_I shall not!' declared Matilda._

'_And the third thing that you must promise is the most important Matilda,' he said gravely. 'You must vow to keep your honour and virginity.'_

'_I will,' she promised._

'_You are a beautiful young maiden,' stated Henry. 'You are fair of face, you are well educated, you are kind, obedient, patient and caring. You will make a fine wife and mother when you come of age.'_

'_Thank you,' she replied softly._

'_But the men at the French Court, they are leeches. You'll intrigue them, enchant them and no doubt arouse them. I imagine that the King shall react the same way. But remember your promise, and decline their offers respectfully. Some women are destined to be mistresses to powerful men, but you are not. You are cousin to the King of England, not a common whore. Keep your promise, and when you return, there will be great rewards.'_

'_Rewards?' she asked curiously._

'_When you come of age and return to England,' he said. 'I shall find you a great husband. Someone titled, noble, a good family, a gentleman, somebody young.'_

'_You will?' she asked._

'_Keep your promise, and you shall be married to a Duke at the very least,' he replied. 'And naturally, you will have input. I shall choose 3 suitable men and together we shall decide.'_

'_Your Majesty is most gracious,' she replied gratefully._

'_Enjoy your time at the French Court Matilda,' he said, embracing her._

She smiled at the memories. She had kept all of the promises that she had made to Henry and could not wait to reap the rewards.

A husband! At the very least a Duke! She would become a Duchess! Just like Henry had promised when they were children.

'_Arthur and I shall find you a good husband,' he declared in a fit of giggles._

Arthur. The sting of grief hit her every time the thought of her dearly departed cousin crossed her mind.

She had been 6 when she died, Henry 11. Although her memories of Arthur were not as prominent as Henry's as she was so young when he died, she still cherished the ones she had of him. Most of those memories were fun. He used to make her laugh, but he couldn't play with her as often as Henry did. Arthur was too busy learning to be King. Henry was set to enter the seminary, his education revolving around that, and it could be seen in the chats that he and Matilda enjoyed as they grew up, conversations of God, divinity and theology.

Her thoughts broke slightly as the carriage crossed a large and bumpy bridge.

Huffing at the discomfort it had caused, Matilda said to Jane, 'Do you know where we are?'

Peering out of the carriage, Jane said, 'I see the Castle Matilda! We are here!'

A wide grin lit her face as Matilda said, 'I am home.'


	3. Chapter 3

His Grace Suffolk, Alas My Love James

**An alternative universe story about the Tudors. Instead of Charles Brandon being the Duke of Suffolk, it is James Rowe, a close friend and advisor to the King. When he meets Matilda Beauchamp, a raven haired maiden of 20, Marquess of Westminster, cousin to the King and newly returned from France, he is enchanted by her. His Majesty declares that no man, whether noble or otherwise, no matter how powerful they are, are permitted to make her his mistress, for her virtue must remain intact. And so the King must find her a husband. As he searches for noble men appropriate for her hand, he notices a blossoming romance between his cousin and friend.**

Chapter 3:

A servant announced, 'His Grace, the Duke of Suffolk, Your Majesty.'

'Send him in,' ordered Henry, standing up ready to greet his old friend.

James Rowe entered the room with the arrogance of a man that knew he had power, yet with a timid quality that demonstrated that he knew he was in a room with a man with more power than him. A grin lit his face as Henry pulled him into a short manly hug.

'James,' said Henry. 'It has been far too long my friend. What kept you so long from court?'

'I had some business to attend to in Suffolk,' replied James. 'And you've obviously heard about Alice...'

'Yes I did,' said Henry solemnly. 'How are your family coping?'

'My father has become rather withdrawn since it happened; he was very attached to Alice, what with her being the youngest and his only daughter. Mother has only just stopped crying, and is channelling all of her energy into the child, and John is trying to reassure Edward that everything will be okay,' said James.

'I feel for them, I really do,' replied Henry. 'What of Alice's child?'

'She bore a son in the early hours of the morning last month,' answered James. 'Thomas, she named him. She fed him from her breast once, and by nightfall she was in the hands of God.'

'I am sure that through you and your family, Thomas will grow up to know Alice,' said Henry. 'On to a more pressing subject; why aren't you married James? I've been married for 7 years now, and we have Mary. And although Mary is not the boy I hoped for, I am glad that she is my child.'

'Father tells me the same thing,' admitted James. 'At my age, he had been married for 7 years also, John was 6 and Mother was with child again with me. But I don't know Henry, I guess I haven't met the woman who I want to spend forever with. I want to do things right, and have a long and happy marriage, with many sons and daughters. Most of the proposals of marriage I receive are from ill minded young things with no mind of their own. I guess an independent woman is what I want, someone smart, who knows their place but is a free thinker, someone young, beautiful, honourable...'

'You'll find one eventually James,' said Henry. 'You're just fussy.'

'I prefer being called a romantic who knows what he wants rather than fussy,' retorted James.

The servant from before entered the room and said, 'The Marquess of Westminster, Lady Matilda Beauchamp, Your Majesty.'

'She's here,' said Henry, exhilarated. 'Send her in right away.'

As they entered the room, Matilda curtseyed low and said, 'Your Majesty.'

'Matilda,' he said, beckoning for her to stand up and hugging her closely. 'Oh how I have missed you. 2 years is a frightfully long time.'

'Indeed it is,' she replied.

'May I introduce His Grace, the Duke of Suffolk, James Rowe,' said Henry.

Curtseying to him, Matilda said, 'Your Grace.'

'Welcome back to England Lady Matilda,' said James.

'Thank you, your Grace,' replied Matilda.

'I have received letters from the French King about your progress at the French Court,' said Henry. 'He says that you are a graceful dancer, very sociable, honourable, a very able fiddle player, proficient at languages and he regularly sees you at Church.'

'His Majesty is very gracious,' said Matilda. 'Many of the talents seen at the French Court were given to me by a blessed and full education from my Governess whilst in Pembroke.'

'Your Majesty, may I leave you to reacquaint yourself with the Lady Matilda here? I have an audience with Cardinal Wolsey,' said James.

'Of course,' replied Henry as James left the room.

Once James was out of the room, he exhaled deeply, temporarily closing his eyes. He had never seen such true beauty before him in his lifetime, and he doubted that he would ever look upon such beauty again. Matilda Beauchamp was for sure his ideal woman. He had only been telling Henry about the perfect woman for him a matter of minutes ago, what were the chances of him glimpsing Matilda? It must be an act of God, one of fate and destiny. Matilda was all that he wanted in a woman. He could not believe how, only after a few minutes, he had fallen head over heels in love with her. He could not deny it, he was completely enchanted by her.

'So Matilda,' said Henry. 'Tell me about your time at the French Court, and what you have learned.'

'I have become rather efficient regarding polite rejections,' said Matilda. 'There is something about we English women that the French are aroused by. But it is a skilful art to say no to them with grace. Every man I have turned down respectfully has graciously backed away and not pursued the matter further.'

'That's good,' replied Henry.

'My knowledge of the Spanish language has become a lot better,' said Matilda. 'French was taught to me by my governess, but she did not educate me in Spanish. But, through the Spanish envoys and ladies at court, I learnt a lot from them. I also learnt a lot about different styles of dance from different countries. The French prefer a more lively beat than we are used to.'

'It sounds like you have had a productive time,' said Henry. 'But, tell me cousin, have you kept to the promises you made before you left?'

'I firstly promised to behave like a good Christian, and pray every day. I have kept to that promise, and it's verified by King Francis regularly seeing me at Church. Secondly I promised to not let the French flaws become mine. As you can see, I am very much the same person as when I left, if not better, so that promise is kept. And the last and gravest of promises I have kept. Through 2 years at the French Court, I have remained a virgin undefiled and untouched intimately by man,' she said.

'Excellent,' replied Henry. 'I never doubted you for a second. You shall soon have your reward of a good husband.'

'Thank you,' she replied.

'I shall start looking immediately,' vowed Henry.

'Thank you, Your Majesty,' she said, curtseying once more.

As she left the room, Matilda had James on her mind. He seemed like a kind soul, a strong man, and he had power. His looks were fair, and he had a handsome smile. Matilda could not help but hope that James was unmarried, and he could become one of her potential suitors that her cousin was beginning to look for.


	4. Chapter 4

His Grace Suffolk, Alas My Love James

**An alternative universe story about the Tudors. Instead of Charles Brandon being the Duke of Suffolk, it is James Rowe, a close friend and advisor to the King. When he meets Matilda Beauchamp, a raven haired maiden of 20, Marquess of Westminster, cousin to the King and newly returned from France, he is enchanted by her. His Majesty declares that no man, whether noble or otherwise, no matter how powerful they are, are permitted to make her his mistress, for her virtue must remain intact. And so the King must find her a husband. As he searches for noble men appropriate for her hand, he notices a blossoming romance between his cousin and friend.**

Chapter 3:

_'Excellent,' replied Henry. 'I never doubted you for a second. You shall soon have your reward of a good husband.'_

_'Thank you,' she replied._

_'I shall start looking immediately,' vowed Henry._

_'Thank you, Your Majesty,' she said, curtseying once more._

_As she left the room, Matilda had James on her mind. He seemed like a kind soul, a strong man, and he had power. His looks were fair, and he had a handsome smile. Matilda could not help but hope that James was unmarried, and he could become one of her potential suitors that her cousin was beginning to look for._

'Lady Matilda?' asked Elizabeth. 'His Majesty has asked of me that I show you to your chambers, where you shall meet the ladies that you asked for when you returned from France.'

'Of course,' said Matilda, following the young brunette to her chambers, and smiling as she glimpsed her new ladies.

'Your Grace,' they all said politely, bowing.

'My dear ladies,' she said with the truest of smiles. 'Words cannot describe how much it pleases me to see some of you again, and to see some new faces. Some of you I have asked here as I trust you deeply, others I have left it to his gracious Majesty and his Queen to choose honourable ladies to serve me.'

'Thank you, your Grace,' they replied.

'Whilst you serve me,' said Matilda, pacing amongst them. 'I expect you to be discreet, true and virtuous in your duty. I trust that you all are good Christian ladies of honour, or their Majesties will not have chosen you to be my ladies. I expect you to be exemplars to foreign envoys of what English ladies are truly like, to set an example to everyone at court what is model behaviour. Carry out your duties with grace, respond to orders given and most importantly, it is of the utmost importance that you behave in a good Christian way and to pray everyday. Do not seek to embarrass or dishonour yourself or myself, on pain of dismissal.'

'Yes your Grace,' they said, curtseying once more and dispersing to carry out their duties.

'Your Grace,' said Jane, moving towards Matilda and bowing. 'Her Majesty the Queen wishes to see you, so that she and the Princess Mary can glimpse you once more after such a long absence and to catch up on everything that has happened.'

'Of course,' said Matilda. 'Could you oversee the unpacking of my belongings? You were my companion in France, I trust you to know what you are doing.'

'Yes Madam,' said Jane, curtseying.

'And Jane?' asked Matilda.

'Yes?' she said, turning around.

'When did I stop becoming Matilda and became Your Grace?' she asked.

'I did not want to assume,' she said. 'If you wish for me to call you Matilda like I used to, then I shall.'

'Please do, when it is just us,' replied Matilda. 'I do not want the other ladies to pick up the habit. You are my truest friend Jane, and I trust you. Besides, Your Grace makes me sound overtly posh.'

'You are cousin of the King, Matilda,' said Jane. 'Your family is old and grand.'

'That is true,' said Matilda. 'I must go, I cannot keep her Majesty waiting.'

Matilda left the room, leisurely walking down the corridor to Queen Catherine chambers.

'Your Majesty,' said Matilda, curtseying low.

'My dear Matilda,' exclaimed Catherine, enveloping her in a close hug. 'Child, it has been far too long.'

'Indeed it has Your Majesty,' replied Matilda. 'But the lessons I learnt in France were vast. Although I am glad to be home.'

'England shall always be your home, my English Rose,' replied Catherine. 'You have blossomed into such a mature and confident young woman, a shadow of the shy child we sent to France 2 years ago.'

'Speaking of child, how is the Princess Mary?' asked Matilda. 'She had only just started to walk and talk when I left for France.'

'She is perfect,' replied Catherine. 'Her Governess tells me that even for 4 years of age, her learning is advanced, and her singing voice superb. She is so devoted to God that many nights I have seen her praying, and attending Mass daily.'

'She is her mother's daughter,' said Matilda. 'I do not pray as much as I would like to, for my time is greatly taken up with things that in comparison are meaningless. I hope that once I have settled in at court that I shall pray a lot more.'

'Your faith has always been strong Matilda,' said Catherine. 'It was one of the qualities Arthur admired both you and Henry for.'

Bowing her head at the mention of her deceased cousin's name, Matilda made a quick cross from her forehead to either shoulder and said, 'He is at peace now, although I miss him terribly. Henry and I had time to pray, to enjoy being children and to forge our personal relationships with God. Arthur wanted to with such urgency, but my uncle would hardly ever let him pray, only teach him to be King.'

'It troubled Arthur greatly,' said Catherine, nodding her head. 'He was such a spiritual man, he had so much to give. It was a shame that God recalled him from Earth at such a young age.'

'Definitely,' replied Matilda, smiling softly at the memories crossing her mind.

The door opened and a man entered, curtseying to the both of them and saying 'Your Majesty, Your Grace. Lady Matilda, I have been ordered by Cardinal Wolsey to bring you to him. Also, Sir Thomas More wishes to see you.'

'It seems that you are very popular today Matilda,' remarked Catherine. 'Go, go and visit the Cardinal and your Godfather.'

'Oh, how I have missed Thomas,' said Matilda. 'But I do wonder why Cardinal Wolsey wishes to see me.'

'Who knows what is in the Cardinal's mind,' remarked Catherine.

'That is very true,' said Matilda. 'Well, do forgive me Your Majesty, but I must take my leave of you for now. I shall definitely be back to visit sweet Mary.'

Matilda curtseyed and left, following the guard to Wolsey's office.

'Your Eminence,' she said politely, curtseying.

'Lady Matilda, I heard from His Grace, the Duke of Suffolk that you had returned to England,' said Cardinal Wolsey. 'I wished to see you to welcome you home.'

'Thank you, Your Eminence,' she said. 'King Francis and my cousin His Majesty the King have always spoke fondly of you. We shall probably not have much involvement with each other as I am a mere woman, but if you ever need my help with anything, I shall be here.'

'That is most gracious of you, Lady Matilda,' he said, bowing to her. 'Your purity and grace astounds me, His Grace was right when he described your aura. Sir Thomas More wishes to see you in the Palace Gardens, where you may take a short walk with him.'

'Of course,' she said, curtseying. 'Goodbye your Eminence.'

Leaving the room, Matilda breathed a sigh of relief. Wolsey had always given her a bad feeling, but she kept quiet as she knew of the great trust her cousin had in him. She was relieved to have only spent such a short time in the room with him.

She smiled broadly to herself as she wandered to the gardens of the Palace. She was to meet her dearly beloved godfather, Sir Thomas More, a close friend of her family as well as the King himself. It had been Sir Thomas who had encouraged her spiritual devotion from a young age, having long philosophical and theological chats with her and explaining things about God and religion to her that she did not understand.

'Sir Thomas!' she exclaimed, running to him, but stopping, remembering her place and bowing to him.

'Ahh Your Grace,' he replied, bowing to her. 'You should not bow to me, for you are much more noble.'

'I love and respect you, I shall always bow to you,' said Matilda.

'You were always a stubborn child,' said Thomas, smiling and hugging her close. 'Shall we walk?'

'Let's,' replied Matilda.

'How have you been enjoying the English court so far?' asked Thomas.

'Very well,' said Matilda. 'I have not seen much as I have been ushered from room to room since I have arrived to reaccquaint myself with everyone, but my chambers are exquisite and my ladies honourable. I think I will like it very much here. Who had told you that I had returned?'

'James Rowe,' said Thomas, looking to Matilda as she blushed and smiled nervously. 'You have met him?'

'Yes, I have,' she said. 'He was talking with my cousin, the King when I arrived. We spoke briefly.'

'Must have been a very pleasant brief conversation,' replied Thomas. 'He could do nothing but sing your praises to myself and Cardinal Wolsey. You must have made quite an impression on him.'

'He has made quite an impression on me,' admitted Matilda. 'To me, he has the aura of an angel. Pray, tell me more, dear godfather. What is he like? What is his family like? Is he married? Is he betrothed? Aye me, I have so many questions!'

'Patience my child,' said Thomas reassuringly. 'James is a very patient, intelligent, kind and strong young man of 25. He shares our strong passion for religion, he is a good sportsman and arguably, the most honourable man at court. His parents are retired to their castle in Devon, and he has a brother called Edward. Sadly, his sister Alice died in childbirth these few months gone. Her death has hit him hard, they were very close. But his family is noble, his father a Duke like himself, and his brother an Earl.'

'Is he married?' asked Matilda. 'Or betrothed? I must know.'

'He is neither married or betrothed,' said Thomas. 'He is a good looking young man, he has had many offers, but he has not accepted any. Harry calls him fussy, but I think he is a romantic, who only wants to settle for the perfect marriage. I don't know if such a marriage exists, but I can say that he has never spoken of a woman the way he has spoken of you.'

'Could it really be Thomas?' she asked. 'Hope is in my every heartbeat that my dear cousin when he chooses a husband for me will consider His Grace.'


End file.
